mask of zorro 2
by ally87
Summary: a continuation of the mask of zorro


Mask of Zorro #2 Son of Zorro  
Chapter # 1 This is the continuing story of Alendrdro, Elania, and their son Wakimie. This is when Alendrdro tells Wakimie the truth about his grandfather Diego.  
He tells Wakimie the truth in the year 1890 when he is 13 years old. He tells Wakimie his grandfather was a hero to everyone. He also said that his grandfather Diego was a hero named Zorro. He also told Wakimie that he had once saved Diego's life with the help of my brother Wakimie. The one I am named after? Asked Wakimie. Si. That was when I was just a little boy. I save your grandfather by pushing a statue off a roof and that stopped the guards from shooting. Then zorro gave my brother Wakimie and me his pendent  
made of silver. Do you remember me telling you that your mother was kidnapped as a baby the same day we saved your grandfather? Si. Well this  
is true your mother was kidnapped by your grandfather's arch enemy Don Rafael Monterio. That same night you grandmother was shot by accident and died. She died? Si. Wakimie. That same night your grandfather was arrested and was in jail for 20 years. But by then everyone thought that Zorro was dead but your grandfather escaped. Your uncle Wakimie and me and also a person we met named jack were thieves by then. One day we were going to rob  
a strong box. Then we met a mean and crazy man named Captain Love. I thought he shot and killed Jack but he didn't until later. But he did kill  
your uncle Wakimie. Son I don't want to say what he did to your uncles body. Father it's okay. All right here goes he cut off his head. What! Si he did Wakimie. Then later on I met your grandfather. When he saw that I had on your uncle's pendent he grabbed it and nearly choked me. He asked me where I got it. I said it was your uncles I said he was dead. Then he asked me what my name was I told him. Then captain Love came riding into town I  
told Diego that he killed your uncle Diego saved me from being killed  
though he did beat me up. Then I asked why he wanted to help me he said  
because a long time ago you did the same for me. Then your grandfather started training me mean while Don Rafael found gold. Then I had to stop him from giving the gold to Santa Anne your mother learned Diego was her real father. In the end your grandfather was shot and died. Also Don Rafael and Captain Love both died too. Wakimie your grandfather was a great man. Father? Si Wakimie? Will you teach me how to swordfight? We'll have to see what your mother says. Ok father. Then Alendrdro went to ask Elaine if it was ok. Elaine said I don't want my son to swordfight but Elaine honey me  
and you know how to swordfight. I know but I don't want Wakimie to swordfight because I don't want my only son to get hurt. But Elaine it's his destiny to swordfight. His destiny Si how can it be his destiny. Elaine my love you know our son needs to learn to swordfight. I know Alendrdro but I don't want Wakimie to die like my father did. Elaine I promise nothing  
bad will happen to Wakimie I want our son to be able to protect himself from all the bad guys. Ok Alendrdro you can train our son to swordfight. But no hitting him with a whip and teach him to stop himself from getting killed. Also Alendrdro where are you going to train him at? In the Zorro cave under the house. Alendrdro you never showed me where the cave is ok Elaine I will show you now follow me. Then Alendrdro went to the fireplace and pushed the button and the passage was reveled and Elaine and Alendrdro went in the cave. Wow! Alendrdro this is magnificent. Alendrdro is that a real horse? Si he is his name is tornado. So this is where you were trained to fight. Come on Elaine lets go to bed I am a little tried. Ok. So they went up stairs and alendrdro said "Wakimie time for bed my son." "Coming  
father. And Alendrdro said get into your bedclothes and into bed. Ok  
father. Then call me and I will come and say good night. Then a little  
while later alendrdro went to say good night to Wakimie. He then told  
Wakimie that it was O.K for him to teach him how to swordfight. ************ The Next Day. Alendrdro, Elaine, and Wakimie went to town when they got there they started to shop. Alendrdro and Wakimie were looking for a sword for Wakimie when they bumped into the padre. He said who are you  
senor? I am Alendrdro Sabastin De la Vega. Weren't you the one who was trained by Deigo Sabastin De La Vega more formally known as Zorro. Yes I was. Why are you in town today? I came into town with my wife and son to  
shop and pick up a few things. Did you say wife and son? Yes I did. I  
didn't know you were married and had a son. Well I do. Here why don't I  
interdouce you to my family. 


End file.
